Chat Rules
These are the rules for chat. Please make sure you read them before getting on chat. 1. Ban Wars....... just..... kick wars at most, please, because ban wars get REAL old sometimes. 2. Making Fun of LGBTQIA+.You know what, if you make fun of lgbtqia+ people, it's a ban at this point. I'm getting really annoyed of it. Whether it's a kick or a ban, and how long a ban would be for, all depends on two things. A. How offensive you are to the person B. How many times you offend them, wheather on purpose or accident. No matter if you offend someone by simply making a mistake, I don't stinking care. You offended them. It's still offence, and for crying out loud, you can deal with a stinking ban for whatever you did. 3. Tree's right. No more promotions. We REALLY have too many Admins. 4. Feeling Uncomfortable. If someone's making you feel uncomfortable, ask some Admins/Fellow Admins if the person is making them ''feel uncomfortable as well, and if they/you can ban/kick them. But... *sighs* because of demand, give a reason if you ban them for this. 5. '''Consulting Someone who's Bothering You. '''When you want to consult someone who is making you feel uncomfortable or that is being offensive to you, ask them to stop first. Then, if they continue, '''Go back to step 2/4.' 6. If you get banned - Consulting an Admin. '''If you get banned and you would like to consult an Admin about it, please feel free to on one's Message Wall. I'm open to it if you need to ask. Most likely, you can ask me or the person who banned you. But '''BEFORE YOU MESSAGE SOMEONE, CHECK TO SEE IF THERE'S A REASON. You can go into "Contributions" and see a reason for why you were banned on your profile. 7. Please state a Reason for Bans. '''If you aren't an Admin, go ahead. You can skip 7. But '''ALL ADMINS SHOULD READ THIS. '''Please, put a reason for your ban, and a legit one. If it's "THEY WERE MEAN TO ME" or something like that, then at least tell them in chat before banning them why. 8. Please do not remove any ban/warning threads from your wall.' We use these as a way to keep track of bans/warnings and if someone is a repeat offender. If you keep removing them, we'll warn you, then use more drastic measures depending on what you did to deserve the ban/warning. 9.' No talking about others behind their backs. Seriously, guys. It's rude and simply uncalled for. '''Alright everyone, feel free to ask any questions. But first, some side notes. 1. If you start a ban war, I WILL unban the others, but I will ban and unban who started it. You get that single chance. If you decide to ban people again, then you get banned for two hours. As simple as that. 2. If you get banned for this, you apologize. Whether it's in chat next time you're on or on their message wall, apologize. The bans will also get longer if *example* you get banned for it on April 15, and then you do it again on May 1st. Your ban from April WILL be taken into account. 3. I can't demote B-crats, and to be honest our B-Crats are fine. Just... no more promotions, please. 4. I've been in this situation before... just know it's okay if you need to talk to an Admin about it. Please, feel free to. 5. Don't be rude about this, please... 6. I'm pretty sure that's self explanitory, just don't spam on our walls please. Message one '''Admin about it, no more, no less. Unless if you didn't get a clear answer from one. If it's not me and you didn't get a clear answer, '''please come to me. '''I will try and help as best I can. 7. At this point, this is '''NECESSARY. 8. Adding on to Note 2, threads are our way of tracking bans. If you remove them, we don't know how many times someone got banned. 9. Frankly, Spooky is SICK and TIRED of this. Tem had to add this because others kept insulting tem behind tem's back. Category:Rules